homelandfandomcom-20200223-history
Shalwar Kameez
Shalwar Kameez is the third episode of Season 4 of Homeland. It aired on October 12, 2014. Synopsis Carrie is forced to intervene when Fara fails to recruit a key asset. Still reeling over events in Islamabad, Quinn zeroes in on a potential lead. Episode guide Quinn requests to quit the CIA and is given an interview to assess his state of mind. The conversation turns to the events in Islamabad where Sandy Bachman was killed. Quinn refers to a "choice" he made in regards to Sandy and Carrie who were in the car with him at the time, but doesn't elaborate. When the interviewer asks Quinn whether he and Carrie are romantically involved, Quinn gets angry and walks out of the room. Carrie arrives in Islamabad and learns that the Embassy has been placed on lockdown. Nevertheless, she eludes her security detail as well as ISI surveillance and goes to an alternate base of operations she has established, where her trusted allies Fara and Max are waiting. Their goal is to make contact with Aayan Ibrahim. Fara makes the first attempt, visiting Aayan's school posing as a journalist from London. Aayan refuses to speak to her and leaves immediately. Fara reports back to Carrie that Aayan was "terrified". Carrie notes that if Aayan was silenced by someone, he must have valuable information. The next day, Carrie feigns an illness in a coffee shop bathroom in order to lure Aayan to help, since he is a medical student. When Aayan enters, Carrie identifies herself as Fara's bureau chief. She tells Aayan that she knows he is in danger, and asks him to tell her his story. Carrie offers him protection as well as the option to continue his studies in England or the US. Aayan doesn't respond one way or the other. Carrie gives him her card as she leaves. Quinn, tirelessly watching amateur video footage of the melee which resulted in Bachman's death, notices a man in a couple of the videos who is wearing an earpiece. Quinn realizes that the incident was premeditated and phones Carrie with the news. Carrie responds that she needs Quinn in Pakistan more than ever, as there is nobody else she can trust. Quinn reluctantly agrees to go. Cast Main Cast * Claire Danes as Carrie Mathison * Rupert Friend as Peter Quinn * Mandy Patinkin as Saul Berenson * Nazanin Boniadi as Fara Sherazi * Laila Robins as Martha Boyd Guest Starring * Suraj Sharma as Aayan Ibrahim * Michael O'Keefe as John Redmond * Maury Sterling as Max * Emily Walker as Landlady * Terry Maratos as Dick * F. Murray Abraham as Dar Adal Co-Starring * Fiona Ramsay as Dr. Helen Byatt * Nick Boraine as Alan Hensleigh * Aidan Whytock as Brian Chase * Lance Elliott as Tom * Peter Butler as Dr. Malik Gorshani * Ali Mahmood Bukhari as Babar * Craig Hawks as Marine Sergeant * Tarryn Steyn as Pakistani Woman * Vasim Vhora as Man in Car Videos Homeland Next on Episode 3 Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Homeland Category:Season 4